David Fincher
David Andrew Leo Fincher (born August 28, 1962) "is an American director and producer, notably for films, television series and music videos. He was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Director for The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) and The Social Network (2010). For the latter, he won the Golden Globe Award for Best Director and the BAFTA Award for Best Direction. He is also known for having directed the psychological thrillers Seven (1995), The Game (1997), Fight Club (1999), and Gone Girl (2014), and the mystery thrillers Zodiac (2007) and The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011), as well as being instrumental in the creation of the U.S. television series House of Cards (2013-) and Mindhunter (2017-)."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Fincher Astrology Fincher was born on August 28, 1962 at an unknown time in Denver (Colorado), USAhttps://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/David_Fincher. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Virgo sun, Leo moon and an unknown rising sign. Within his Pluto in Virgo generation, Fincher was born during the Chinese Year of the Tiger and with his lunar North Node in Leo. As a Virgo sun born during the Chinese Year of the Tiger, Fincher is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Narwhal': "Unique, romantic, and resilient, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Narwhal are capable of achieving great things. Narwhals typically have a calm and care-free exterior, but inside they are bursting with ideas, passion, and a drive for success. What should be a combination of two contradictory signs is instead a marriage of personality traits that help balance each other out. The warm and immediate nature of the Tiger warms up Virgo’s tendency to close themselves off to others, and Virgo’s observant and analytical nature help keep the Tiger’s unpredictable and impulsive nature in check. Like their animal namesake, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of Narwhal prefer for life to move slowly, though they can be surprisingly quick and dangerous when challenged. In truth, members of this sign are rebels. Though they may not like this label, Narwhals are born to fight for what they believe in and are highly sensitive to both personal and social injustice. Inner conflict often comes with the intense drive to achieve and succeed battling the inner need for rational, intelligent planning. A recipe for frustration, members of this sign can be extremely intense when they finally get moving on a project, and it is often best to let them work alone. Achieving balance in life should be the number one goal of this sign. It will be challenging for Narwhals to overpower and quiet down their ever moving mind, but only those who do will find a new focus and clarity that can help them achieve the greatness that they have always dreamed of." Mars in Cancer, Venus in Libra, Mercury in Virgo, Lilith in Virgo, Chiron in Pisces (Rx), Ceres in Leo. Major Aspects Saturnian Yod (Sun sextile Mars quincunx Saturn Rx), Chiron conjunct Jupiter (Rx), Vesta conjunct Juno, (much more, including a kite, etc) References Category:Film Category:Artists Category:Neurodivergent People Category:USA Category:Sun in Virgo Category:Moon in Leo Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Year of the Tiger Category:NN in Leo Category:Virgo-Tiger Category:Virgo-Leo Category:Mars in Cancer Category:Venus in Libra Category:Mercury in Virgo Category:Lilith in Virgo Category:Chiron in Pisces Category:Ceres in Leo Category:Yod Category:Kite Category:Chiron-Jupiter Category:Vesta-Juno